Love is on its Way
by linajeanette
Summary: bernadette had a good life, but she had a secret. she lived a double life but not as you know it. besides one person, edmund her boyfriend. what will happen when he leaves to fight for their secret? and what is she hiding from him?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, my first shot at a Narnia fan-fic, hope you guys enjoy the first chapter...**

Edmund Penseive. The name of the boy who took every girls breath away at school, the all round nice guy, with the perfect hair and the biggest brown eyes you would ever see. The jock, the nerd and the band geek all wrapped into one, he can do anything play every sport, get 100% in every subject and write a smash hit song. In other words, he is the most popular guy in school. The guys wanted to be him, the girls wanted to be with him. Girls surrounded him and his entourage who sit on the stairs at lunch time, laughing at their lame told jokes. Me and my best friends Stacy and Monica were the envy of every girl in the school. Why? We were the only three girls that sat with Edmund, permanently all the time. You see, Edmund is my next door neighbour, my best friend, my boyfriend, the love of my life. We've had a special bond since we found that place, our place. The land where magic is its centre and a lion is worshipped. Edmund and I ruled this place for aslant. We are king Edmund and Queen Bernadette, leaders of Narnia. He slid something into my hand, a note.

"Read it, it's important" he whispered in my ear, putting his arms around me.

_Bernadette,_

_I love you more that words can describe. You have always been there for me, no matter the circumstances. You are truly the one for me, the girl ive always dreamt of being with. I you're my first thought in the morning, all throughout the day and my last thought before I go to sleep but even then I cant get you out of my head because im dreaming about you._

I pull a face at Edmund and he laughs. He knows im not a big fan of mushy love letters, but he gestures me to keep reading.

_I know the one thing you don't want is for Narnia to go into war, but we have no choice against this freaking tellmarines. This Saturday, we must enter Narnia and declare war. At the first sign of trouble, leave and never come back. I might not make it out alive, so if I don't, remember ill always love you._

_Forever yours, _

_Edmund xoxo._

I look at Edmund in fear. This was our secret, we had never told anyone. What's going to happen if Edmund never shows up again? We could tell our friends, but they believe it for a second. Internet and TV have ruined everyone's imaginations. And besides if they listened to us, they would tell us to get a life. After all, Edmund was the most popular guy in school, im his girlfriend, we're both 16 and its 2010, who would believe you? But I sit here and curse the saying 'thank god for Saturday' because now, I don't want it to ever come around.

**And that is the end of the first chapter. Do you like? And im sort of stuck on this, do you have any ideas what should happen? Add the white witch or prince Caspian? Click on the big green button below and tell me! Peace (yn)**


	2. Will You?

**I am so sorry to everyone who has been waiting for the second chapter, ive had other commitments and I haven't been in the mood to write my Narnia fan-fiction, and I have a big camp rock story called Remember December that im working on, check that out :). I've written the next two chapters of this story in a book, but I won't update unless I get a certain amount of reviews. And jess, if you are about to read this, it's a bit OH WOW, but not as much as the other story ;). Anyway, here is the story…..**

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Narnia, but it would be rad if I did :)_

**Edmunds POV.**

I decided that Friday night would be special. I mean, if I were to die in battle, there would be so many things I would miss out on. I only really cared about thing. Yeah, my virginity is something I would want to lose before I died. I've always wanted my first time to be with Bernadette since I hit puberty and started thinking about sex 24/7. She is my world, my everything and I always tell her that. But, she really isn't into the lovey- dovey affection, she says she feels like shes straight out of a Camp Rock movie (she quite likes those) or worse she tells me I sound like 'that repulsive Edward Cullen from those pathetic Twilight movies'. That's another reason why I love her so much. She is an independent young woman, not a follower. She hates the twilight movies, but loves anything and everything Disney (besides High School Musical, she cant stand that). I know if I die, im going to miss everyone so much, but what ill miss most is the smell of bernadette's hair in the morning, the touch of her soft lips, her smiling face, god damn it, ill miss every single thing about her. I can hear my sisters, Suzan and Lucy getting ready for a party.

"Suz, where's my lip gloss?"

"I dunno, but Julie just text me and said she'll be here in 5 minutes"

"Shit! Really? Hurry up!"

"Im done, you hurry up"

They open their bedroom doors in unison and a car horn blares outside the house. They run down the stairs, high heels and all and I chuckle to myself.

"BYE MUM, BYE DAD, BYE EDMUND" they call from the front door.

I run down stairs and start making dinner for Bernadette and i.

"Edmund?" I jump. I see my dad standing behind me with a nervous expression.

"Son, sit down" he gestured to a chair around the dining table.

"Ed, your mother believes I should talk to you, about, you know"

I have a blank look on my face.

"Ok, I know you and Bernadette love each other, and your both at the age where you experiment with those sexual attractions and feeling you have for one another-"

"Oh, dad not _The Talk_"

"Son, it's hard to grow up in today's society. With the MTV and pornography, it ultimately leads to peer pressure"

"Dad" I stand up.

"im not like that, and if we did decide to do it, no-one can stop us"

Mum stands in the doorway with a shocked expression on her face. My dad got up.

"We are going out. Will you be okay?"

"yeah, ill be fine. Have fun and shut the door behind you" I call out after them. I finish making dinner and leave it in the oven. Wonder what's taking her so long? I walk to my room and find my phone. One message from Bernadette- _babe, ill be little late, little problem at home, tell you later, love you xx._

Rats, dinners gonna get cold I whisper to myself.

"Naww, you made me dinner, that's so cute" Bernadette laughs, runs into my open arms and buries her head in my chest.

"What happened?" I ask

She scowls.

"I got into trouble for telling my sister to 'stop being so dumb and stop listening to guys who have girly voices"

I make a what-on-earth-are-you-talking-about face.

"I swear my sister can't get gayer than she is right now" she spoke, and I rub her back and she sighs

"Much better"

"Who is she obsessing over now?" I joke, but she just glares at me.

"Take a guess, every single bloody 12 year old loves him, or should I say her. I mean his voice hasn't even broken yet. He is 16 for crying out loud, his balls should've dropped by now, and he thinks he _owns _the initials JB!! HE DOESN'T, HE SUCKS!"

"Babe, why didn't you just say Justin Bieber?"

She shuddered, and I wrap my arms tighter around her.

"Why can't I have a brother?"

"You have Caspian"

"You know what I mean. Can I steal yours?" she joked.

"Like we ever see Peter anyway, he's saving the world with GreenPeace"

"What, seriously? THAT'S AWESOME!"

I let her go and she sits on my bed. It's now or never. Tell her, tell her. You can't chicken out now. You know she wants it as much as you. Here goes nothing.

"Bernadette, can I tell you something?" I say hurried, sitting next to her and taking her hand.

"Yeah shoot"

"You know how where going into Narnia" I start, eyeing off the wardrobe

"Yeah"

"And do you remember how I said if I didn't make it to go back home?"

"Yes" she whimpered, her eyes watering.

"There is one thing to do before I fight" I shift nervously.

"Umm, I don't understand" Bernadette hummed. She got up and stood against the wall.

"I-i-i-I don't know how to say it" I move closer, my hands on her waist; her arms snaked around my neck. Suddenly, like a light bulb went off in her head. She smiled coyly.

"Ohhh, I know what you want" she whispered in my ear, sending a shiver down my body.

"Just promise me one thing"

"Anything"

"If I do decide to give it up for you, will you at least try to survive?"

I smile.

"Of course, you are everything to me"

She laughs and I realise I have a goofy smile on my face.

"You are such a goof" she sticks her tongue out at me and runs away down the hallway.

"Oh, you've done it this time" I evilly say, and Bernadette fakes a scream. I see her run into my parent's room, so I slowly creep up behind her.

"RAHHH" I say, pining her up against the wall.

"Holy shit! You really scared me Ed!" she squealed.

It was silent. The only sound we could we could hear was each others heartbeats. We look into each others eyes. This is it.

"Damn girl, you're beautiful" I whisper.

She wraps her legs around my waist

"And flexible" I add coyly.

"Trust me, this is nothing compared to everything else I can do" she said seductively.

We lock lips immediately, not wanting to let each other go. We make our way back to my room. I place her carefully on my bed, like if I did anything else, I would break her. Her cold hands trace under my shirt which makes me curl my toes. It's happening, it's really happening. Edmund, you stud. I avert my attention and my gaze to the girl in front of me. She was so god damn sexy. Her body was perfect. My lips leave hers and make their way down her amazing figure and it makes her moan. She pulls me back up towards her and we kiss furiously again. She puts a finger up against my lips and winks at me.

"Im ready, sex machine"

I laugh

"You sure?"

"Im as ready as ill ever be baby" she whispers, pulling me close again.

**Ok, thanks to my awesome friend Phillip who help me write certain parts of that chapter. And no offence to Justin Bieber and Edward Cullen fans, it's just too easy to make fun of them, I quite like Justin. You like the story? You don't? Whose POV should the next chapter be? Remember, I won't update unless I get a certain amount of reviews. Peace (yn)**


End file.
